


Away

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Feels, Humor, You're gonna cry~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Through fire and hell and madness and radiation, he'd come through, alive. And now, not alone.





	1. Open

**Author's Note:**

> For my Meihem Discord fam~

The announcement of Mei and Junkrat's betrothal came as a shock to...well, no one, really. They'd been waiting for what seemed like ages for one of them to pop the question. A pool had been going on to see which of them it would be, and all had been surprised when it turned out to be Mei. All but one; D.va had ended up several thousand credits richer. And several leagues smugger.

Between missions and research and all the other trappings of Overwatch life, planning the wedding had been nothing short of pure hell. Junkrat, surprisingly, had been her rock, keeping her grounded with his unique brand of encouragement, which ranged from jokes to grand, fulfilling sexual encounters.

But no cheesy pick-up line or surprise grope in the shower could prepare her for what she was about to do (though it didn't stop Junkrat from trying). 

She stood outside Roadhog's door, trying her best not to shake from fear and anxiousness. Mei and Roadhog's relationship was, for lack of a better word, complicated. They never really spent a moment alone together unless Junkrat needed something to do and rushed out before either of them could stop him. But despite his imposing figure and eerie silence, there was a kindness in him that he rarely showed. Getting her food when she was too preoccupied to leave the lab, covering her with a blanket when she fell asleep at her desk, making her take breaks when she was overworking herself. It was those few moments that stopped her from simply turning around and bolting.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Silence. She knocked again. This time she heard the sound of great, lumbering footsteps, and the door swung open. Roadhog stood in the doorway, staring down her, breathing heavily behind his mask like always. "What."

"G-Good evening, Mr. Roadhog!" Mei said, a little louder than necessary, her voice coming out in a high squeak. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "May I come in?"

"Hm." He turned around and crept back inside, Mei following. The acrid smell of scrap metal, gasoline, and burnt rubber filled her nostrils. She wondered how he could work in such conditions, but it was probably similar to his setup back in Australia. It likely was just his way of staying close to home.

Roadhog returned to his workbench and resumed tinkering with his scrap gun. "What do you want?"

Steeling herself, Mei spoke. "Well, a-as you know, Jamison and I are getting married."

"Hm."

"And...I know you and I aren't exactly best friends...but you're nice to me much of the time. And you're good for Jamie. Which means you're good for me, too."

"Hm."

"And I really want you to be part of the wedding, and--"

"I don't do weddings."

That was a reply Mei certainly wasn't expecting. "Why's that?"

"None of your business."

The Chinese woman held back a sigh. She knew he was stubborn, but she didn't know to this degree. "Mr. Roadhog, I'm sure you must have your reasons, but...this is a very important day. It wouldn't be the same without you. Please?"

"No."

Mei frowned. "Mr. Roadhog, you're being very difficult."

A chuckle escaped the junker's lips. "I know."

"This isn't just a special day for me, it's for Jamie, too. Won't you please reconsider?"

Roadhog grumbled, his annoyance starting to become apparent. "Why?"

Mei looked away, pushing her fingers together. "Well...I was hoping you would...mmm..."

Roadhog stopped his working and turned around. He didn't say a word, but the shine in his lenses was enough incentive.

"I was hoping you would give me away at my wedding."

All was quiet in the room. Roadhog stood perfectly still, hands on his massive knees. Minutes passed, and were it not for the gentle rumbles emanating from him and the rhythmic swell of his belly, Mei would've thought him dead.

"W-Well, as you know, I...don't have any family left. Everyone passed away when...I was in cryostasis." Mei swallowed thickly, trying to hold back tears as the painful memories resurfaced. "And...it's almost ridiculous to say this, but you're the closest thing to a father I have. You look out for me, and Jamie, too. You're kind, kinder than you'd have people believe. And you might not agree with it, but...you're a good man. A great man, really. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather give me away."

Silence reigned once again. Until Roadhog turned around in his chair resumed working. "Mr. Roadhog?" Mei asked nervously.

"Fine."

She almost didn't hear him, his voice was so low. Lower than she'd ever heard it, with a choking sort of gasp. Smiling brightly, and surprising herself, she pounced on Roadhog and wrapped her arms around him as much as she could. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Mr. Roadhog!"

"Hm."

"I'll go tell Jamie the good news. Again, thank you so much!"

Practically skipping, Mei left, and Roadhog was alone once more. 

When he was sure she was gone, he let out the sob he'd been holding in. Roadhog never cried. Ever. Not since the destruction of his homeland, when he'd lost everything. His identity, his sanity, his true love, the angel that was his daughter, and the life they'd had together.

But life has a way of returning that which was once lost, even if it's not exactly the same. There was still no beautiful woman by his side, instead a manic, loud, annoying little rat who talked too much and protected himself too little. And a soft, compassionate, feisty young woman, who in many ways, was the daughter he lost so long ago.

Through fire and hell and madness and radiation, he'd come through, alive. And now, not alone. 

Junkrat might've found a legendary treasure in the bones of the omnium, valuable enough to draw him away from the queen's forces, to have half the world after him, but Roadhog, finally, found something even greater.

A family.


	2. Close

Roadhog was never one for formal wear. He never thought of clothes as anything more than a way to avoid indecent exposure, and he always said that your point, whatever it was, should be made regardless of clothing; a suit or a shirt, his gun or hook always got the point clear across. 

But today was different. 

He tugged irritably on the collar of his suit, wishing that whoever decided the accursed garments were appropriate for a wedding was in front of him right now so he could have a talk with them. A violent talk. At least he was allowed to still wear his mask.

In front of him, Mei was a nervous wreck. She shuffled about in her dress, wringing her hands, looking more like a distressed schoolteacher than a woman who was a about to be married.

"I'm so nervous..." she said, for the hundredth time. She turned to Roadhog, for the hundredth time, and asked, for the hundredth time "How do I look?"

And for the hundredth time, Roadhog sighed, and said "You look fine." And she really did. Her simple bun was one much more elegant and done up with jewels, cheeks dusted with blush and eyes shining with icy blue mascara. She looked every bit the ice princess Roadhog figured her to be when he first saw her, but at least now the situation was different. 

"You think Jamison will like it?"

Roadhog scoffed. "He'd like it even if you were in nothing but a garbage bag."

Mei paused. "You know, I don't doubt that."

The sound of beeping alerting both of them and Roadhog instinctively reached for his scrap gun before remembering it wasn't at his hip like it ought to be. Mei had been firm; no weapons at the wedding. 

Snowball floated in, making sure to keep a fair distance from the hulking junker as the little robot spun around the climatologist, beeping happily. 

"Why's it coming?"

Mei faced Roadhog, a quizzical look in her eye. "Pardon?"

"You said no weapons. Why's the bot with you, then?"

Huffing, Mei stamped her foot. "Snowball isn't a weapon! He's a defense mechanism."

"So's my scrap gun. And my hook."

"I hardly think a device that shoots fragmented metal a hook twice the size of a newborn baby are considered 'defense mechanisms'."

Roadhog let out a raspy chuckle. "You ain't never been to Australia, then."

Mei paused to consider his words. He had a point. From all the tales she'd heard, Australia was more or less a dog-eat-dog place; no doubt Roadhog had become accustomed to outfitting himself with a great deal of weaponry to combat any potential threat. Going anywhere, even into a wedding, without his precious arms must've been the equivalent to going naked for him.

"It's just for one day. You can handle that, can't you?"

"Hm." That must've sufficed as an answer for him, because he fell silent shortly after.

-/-/-/-/-

As technical fugitives from the law, and working near round the clock to combat evil and improve the world, Overwatch couldn't exactly rent out a wedding hall. Mei had been distressed about the venue, when Satya had offered her services. No one really expected just how well she could do using only her hard light projections, but the second Mei saw what she'd done, she knew exactly why she was scouted for the Vishkar Corporation.

The enormous hall was in the architect's signature colors of blue and white, shimmering in the setting sun's light. Twin rows of pews glittered, a long walkway of blue between them, leading up to a podium where Ana stood. Busts in the shape of Mei and Junkrat were lined along the wall, and a stained glass image of the pair sat high up, grinning faces staring down at the procession. A grand piano stood in the corner where Reinhardt was playing a beautiful march, but he paused to give the newly-arrived Mei and Roadhog an enthusiastic wave.

Mei stared up at the hall, eyes wide and mouth agape. "H-How...what.."

"Apologies for the...crude construction." Mei turned to see Satya making her way towards her. "I didn't have much time. I hope it is to your liking."

"It's amazing!" exclaimed Mei. "I-I can't even believe you managed to do this so quickly!"

A small smile graced Satya's lips as she bowed in thanks and made her way towards one of the pews, taking a seat next to Hana, who was holding up a tablet with a gleeful face. Mei frowned as she spotted the gaudy top hat upon her head. "What does that say? ...'Meihem canon'? Is that a gamer thing?"

"Don't worry about it." huffed Roadhog, extending his elbow, which Mei took.

The pair walked down the aisle, and the closer they got to the podium, the faster Mei's heart beat. This was it. This was really happening. The reality of it was sinking in. A short chuckle escaped her lips; it was almost too good to be true.

That's when it clicked. "Where's Junkrat?" she asked Ana.

"On his way. We had some...trouble getting him ready."

"What kind of trouble? I would think he'd be breaking down doors to get here."

"More or less." the sniper chuckled. "But getting him to bathe. That was tricky."

As if on cue, the doors swung open, revealing Angela pulling in a sour-looking Junkrat in a rumpled suit, RIP-Tire and frag launcher gone, hair slicked into some semblance of order. "Ya didn't have ta _throw_ me in tha dang bath." he groused. "Ah'm perfectly capable of cleaning meself."

"Jamison, there was enough dirt on you to fill a flowerbed." chided the doctor. "Hygiene is important."

He was about to shoot back a snappy retort, when his eyes locked onto Mei, and all negative thoughts were instantly purged from his mind.

Her dress was a shimmering white, with icy blue snowflake patterns starting from the waist and spiraling down to the hem and a slit up the side. Her pale skin shone like a jewel, and the smile she was giving him was the brightest thing he'd seen all day, all month, all year, _all his life_. His mouth hung limply, eyes the size of saucers.

Angela reached over and closed his mouth. "You'll draw in flies." she smirked, taking his elbow and leading him down the path.

"You look clean." commented Mei as they stood apart from each other.

"And you look...look...damn, darl, ain't never seen ya lookin' like this before." He chuckled, but it was different from his usual one; higher pitched, squeaky. Nervous. Excited. "Dress looks killer on ya. But it'd look even better on mah bedroom floo--"

"Ahem." Ana cut in, to a deeply blushing Mei's appreciation. "If you wouldn't mind..."

"Sorry, granny. Go ahead and do yer thing."

"Thank you, Jamison." Clearing her throat, she began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Mei-Ling Zhou and Jamison Fawkes in holy matrimony. I have known Mei as a climatologist, I have known her as a woman, and I now know her as a bride. Within her burns a cold fire as well as a gentle sweetness, and a desire to help others, no matter what." She turned. "I have known Jamison as a criminal, as a bounty--"

"Oi, you promised you wouldn't bring that up!" snapped the junker, noticing Mei's shocked gaze. "I'll tell ya later."

"--and I now know him as a groom." Ana smiled wide. "And a remarkable, upstanding gentleman. Most of the time. Now, if anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now, at your own risk."

Hanzo raised his hand but before it reached full height, Genji reached over and slowly pulled it back down, shaking his head.

"Then, if no one has any objections..." She faced Mei. "Who gives away this woman to be married to this man?"

"...Me." Roadhog grunted.

"Very good. Now, I understand the bride and groom have written their own vows, which they will now share. Mei, if you would?"

Mei nodded and produced a slip of paper. "Jamie...when I first met you, I made no effort to hide my dislike for you. I was cold, referred to you as a bully, and was generally very rude."

Junkrat chuckled nervously, remembering those days quite vividly. 

"But...I made snap judgements. Since then, I've seen a better side of you. The side that's caring, brave, selfless...the side that lets me know you're a good man. A good man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want a life filled with adventure and happiness, and I know I'll have both in abundance with you. _Wǒ ài nǐ_."

By the end of the vows, Junkrat's face was crimson, earning a round of good-natured teasing from Tracer, Hana, and Lúcio. "W-Well, ah...you've got a way with words, darl."

"Jamison, if you'd be so kind?"

Cleaning his throat, Junkrat took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "Uh...ah ain't so good with words and such. Y'know, ah wanted to express meself in the best way ah knew how, but Sym said they'd never find mah body if ah put so much as a scratch in the hall."

"You're rambling." grumbled Roadhog, reaching over and pulling Junkrat up. "And stand up straight."

"Oi, gerroff! Ah'm tryin' ta get married here! Ahem. Mei, darl, first time ah saw you, ah thought, 'Damn! Who's that curvy sheila in the parka? Got an ass for days, that one! And her tits, hooly--"

"A. Hem." Junkrat flinched under Ana's stern gaze, noticing Mei had also gone red-faced, from what could be seen through her hands. 

"Er, roight, sorry. Uh...ah love ya, Mei. Really do. Yer a firecracker if there ever was one, and ah can't wait to spend the rest of me life waking up to that pretty face."

Hana blinked. "Wow. Who knew Bomberman could be so sappy?"

"Now, the rings?"

On cue, Snowball zoomed in, a velvet pillow atop it, two golden wedding bends nestled in the center. Mei took the first, holding it up. "Jamie, I present to you this ring as a symbol of our love. With all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." Taking his hand, she slipped it over his finger. 

Taking the other ring, Junkrat slipped it over Mei's finger. "Mei, with this ring, ah promise you'll be the only sheila ah bog for the rest of me life."

"Jamison Fawkes!" exclaimed Mei.

"If you're finished..." sighed Ana. "I present to you all, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Faw--"

"Oh, about that." cut in Junkrat. "Mei'n ah decided; we's gonna just hifalutin our names."

"Hyphenate, Jamie."

"Yeah, that."

"I see...then, I present to you all for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Zhou-Fawkes. You may now kiss the bride." She fixed Junkrat with a stare. " _Only_ kiss."

"For now, eh?" snickered Junkrat, earning a playful punch from Mei. The blonde scooped up Mei, pulling her into a deep kiss, to the applause and cheers of the procession. And the dismissive scowl of Hanzo.

Roadhog watched the two, feeling a pleasant thrumming in his heart. He hadn't been a father for a long time, and even though Junkrat and Mei weren't related to him in the slightest, in this moment, that feeling resurfaced again.

Particularly when he saw Junkrat try to feel up Mei beneath her dress.

"Oi!" snapped Junkrat as the towering junker pried the two apart. 

"Save it for the honeymoon."

END


End file.
